Primera Navidad Sin Ti
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Todo era felicidad hace horas, y ahora, estaba llorando en su sofá por el amor que perdió. ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir Honey Lemon a la primera navidad sin él, sin Tadashi Hamada? (Alerta de Spoiler)


Hola! Soy Valeria Grayson, iniciada en este fandom xD Bueno, como sea...Yo escribo más sobre lo que es Pokémon, Avatar La Leyenda de Aang y La Leyenda de Korra, y este es mi primer fic del fandom, el cual empezó a llamarme la atención desde que supe de la noticia de que adaptarían comics de Marvel a una película de Disney...pero en fin.

Acaba de pasar la Navidad, y yo tengo la tradición de escribir un fic navideño el 24 de diciembre, pero como esta vez me aumenté de trabajo con otros dos especiales decidí darme mi tiempecito para que me salieran...decentes xD Soy nueva en todo esto y espero escribir más sobre este fandom, y mi pareja predilecta por culpa de Tumblr...TadaHoney xD

En fin, he leído muchos fics tanto aquí, como en Tumblr y en Wattpad sobre como todos toman su primera Navidad sin Tadashi pero...quise explorar los sentimientos de Honey, sola. Como,para mí pudo tomarse esa primera navidad sin Tadashi.

Bueno, ya apareceré con más, se supone que en enero dejo los fanfics por algunos meses porque empiezo mi examen de ingreso a la universidad pero...si me sale alguna ideita, algún one-shot ya sea sobre los personajes o también un TadaHoney, apareceré ;)

Como sea...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>_ _"Big Hero 6" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primera Navidad Sin Ti<strong>_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

><p>"<em>Aiko, pudiste decirle ¿Qué esperaste?"<em> la melena rubia de Honey Lemon, se liberaba de la liga que amarró su cabellera todo el día. La chica estaba sentada en el sofá de su departamento, con una taza de té caliente, era media noche. Era 25 de diciembre, 12:06 a.m.

Pero no quería dormir. _No podía dormir._

Su Navidad fungió normal. La pasó con Hiro y el resto del grupo. Todo fue tan divertido, la cena, la convivencia, todo. Y qué decir del delicioso ponche que la tía Cass había hecho, necesitaba la receta, quería beber de ese ponche cada navidad, la pasa con los Hamada y sus amigos o no. Todo era alegría, diversión; las bromas de Fred y la cara de Wasabi y GoGo cuando las escuchaban, era digno de quedarse en la memoria o en una cámara fotográfica. Menos mal que ella traía su cámara.

Tomo fotos de cada momento, incluso de aquel momento donde Hiro estaba a punto de llamar a Baymax para que estuviera con ellos y al final, lo llamó tropezándose con Mochi. Todo había quedado en un simple moretón que, Baymax dijo _"Tardaría en desaparecer de uno a cinco días, ya que este cambia de color y dolerá menos, aunque el tomo morado indicará que habrá dolor cada que lo toquen". _

¿Y entonces? ¿En qué momento, Honey Lemon empezó a deprimirse en una época tan bonita? Cuando Hiro lo recordó a _él._

Hiro, después de la cena navideña, no pudo evitar mencionar a Tadashi, su difunto hermano. Por un segundo, la melancolía y la nostalgia se adueñaron del momento, pero…después, todos sonrieron, él ahora estaba en un mejor lugar, siempre estaría con ellos. Honey fue la primera en sonreír, y en decir que todo estaba bien. Pero mintió, guardó esa falsa sonrisa durante toda la fiesta, para que, al llegar a su departamento, pudiera llorar por algunos minutos que él ya no estuviera. Aunque Baymax por un segundo la delató ya que al escanearla dijo que _"Parecía estar deprimida" _y trató de ayudarla, pero ella siguió sonriendo, e incluso, abrazó a Baymax para demostrarle que estaba bien.

Honey, (tal vez después de Hiro y Cass) resintió demasiado la muerte de Tadashi, más que Wasabi, Fred o GoGo. ¿Pero por qué? _Porque lo amaba._

Pero esperó. Esperó porque nunca sabía cuál era el momento exacto, él siempre estaba trabajando, o ella también. Además, en el laboratorio no había mucha privacidad. Los estudiantes entraban y salían siempre. A veces, el joven la acompañaba a su casa pero ella se despedía con un beso en la mejilla, jamás dijo nada. Algunas otras, Honey entraba al laboratorio de Tadashi a ver si él estaba bien y sólo encontraba a un Tadashi frustrado, ya que las pruebas a Baymax fallaban una y otra vez.

Pero nunca tuvo oportunidad, siempre tenía miedo al rechazo, siempre lo mismo.

Honey era una mujer muy precavida, y era del tipo de persona que hacía sus compras de navidad meses antes, no importaba qué. Tenía el regalo perfecto para Tadashi; un suéter con diseños navideños y una nota en la que le decía todos sus sentimientos. Porque ella se prometió sentir amor por él por siempre.

–No debí anticipar este año los regalos. Pero es que…¿Yo qué iba a saber? –susurró para sí misma Honey. –El suéter le hubiera gustado.

En su mano traía la nota que le había escrito a Tadashi. No era buena para esa clase de poesía pero estando enamorada, podía inspirarse. Abrió la hoja color rosa y leyó todo lo que plasmó para él.

**"_Tadashi._**

**_Todo esto es bastante complicado para mí ¿Sabes? Es decir, tú y yo hemos sido amigos desde siempre, pero…esta noche quiero confesarte todo lo que siento, eres especial para mí, desde que te vi, sentí algo…un fuerte sentimiento._**

**_Me gustas, Tadashi, y sueño con que podamos ser algo más que amigos._**

**_Con amor,_**

**_Honey Lemon."_**

Terminando de leer esa carta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El delineador líquido se iba cayendo de los ojos verdes de Aiko Miyazaki y quedaba embarrado en sus mejillas y manos intentando limpiar las lágrimas. Pudo ser una dulce navidad, pudo haberla pasado a su lado, pudo haber creado una estrategia para que él le besara, para que ella pudiera hablarle. Pero no, él ya no estaba más.

–Si te hubiera dicho antes de ese momento…tal vez me hubieras presentado a Hiro como tu novia…pude haberte dicho antes de…de…–las lágrimas y las ganas de llorar la interrumpieron.

Empezó como una hermosa navidad y al final perdió sentido…era una triste navidad. Era la primera navidad sin él, la más dolorosa.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>¿One-shot? ¿Drabble? ¿Viñeta? No sé como considerarlo... O.O En fin, tal vez me falte leer un poquito más para que algunas cosas tomen coherencia y me salgan mejor. Todo review será aceptado, siempre he hacen sentir mejor recibir review, aunque sea para marcar mi errores :D<p>

¡Feliz Navidad súper atrasada y feliz año nuevo adelantado!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
